the strawberry stories1
by Yuki Hellscythe
Summary: in this one of many mini stories: good by, sweet flower Masaki, ichigo and his family are normal and we are veiving ichigo's life from his personal thoughts


**The strawberry Stories: good bye, sweet flower Masaki**

I had the most beautiful mother in the whole world, she always loved me and i loved her just as much back...she always smiled at me, even when I was the one doing something wrong, she always thought a mothers attitude towards their child impacted on them I was so happy to have her as my mother. One afternoon however, I was walking back from the dojo, mum had forgotten to pick me up...she never does that but I shrugged it off and continued home. when I entered the door, dad was fuming and shouting on the phone, I asked what was wrong...he put the phone down and said mum had broken up with him and was married to another man and had a family of her own, I couldn't believe it...no it was more like I _wouldn't_ believe it...my mother, the lovely woman I knew wasn't like this, I didn't understand, I was so young. I ran up the stair to my room where I could hear my sisters crying, they were too young to have this burden of sadness on them.

I waited in my room for what felt like days but was probably only 4 or 5 hours, I realized mum wasn't coming back, my eyes were stinging, as the tears flowed down in smooth waves, she wasn't coming back and I knew it deep down that It was true. A single month passed and there was no letter, no phone call, not even a word about mum, she seemed to disappear from our lives. Three more months passed and my sadness soon turned into anger, why would she leave us without a goodbye? Why didn't she stay? Was it our fault? I was hysterical in my questions but dad just turned around and ignored me. Years passed and we soon began to forget Masaki, it was like our minds were slowly ridding her memory like a rotten fruit, the memory slowly collapsing on itself until it became nothing more then a small thought that would pop up once and a while. I grew up, met a lovely woman called rukia and lived a good 10 years together, we were happy. But that's when my aunty called, she said that Masaki was in the hospital and that she had cancer, I was worried for sure but I didn't really care all that much, she had ripped herself out of our family, leaving a hole that wouldn't heal.

But rukia insisted that we were there so we drove to the town hospital. Everyone was there, family, friends and even dad for some reason, she had just died. Though everyone was crying I couldn't bring myself to shed my tears, I wasn't sad, yes she might have passed away but she had killed my happiness, why should I give her my sympathy?.We drove to my dad's house he asked my to come into the kitchen, there he handed my a dusty, indigo box, inside were letters, old ones and new ones by the looks of it, I asked what these were and he said that they were letters Masaki had sent to me and my sisters, and that he was sorry for keeping them from me. My heart was crushed, she _had_ cared and she _still_ loved us, I punched dad square in the face before getting into my car and driving off to the flat where Masaki and her family lived. When I got there, it was an old run down flat that looked terrible, I knocked on the door, no answer, I noticed the door was unlocked and called out so that anyone who was in there wouldn't be surprised. I looked around and found a light switch and flicked it on, the room was mostly empty, only a small mattress and a photo frame...there was no 'other family', It was a one man flat with only a picture of me, my sisters and dad sitting right next to the mattress.

**(just in case)**  
><strong>If you didn't get what happened:<strong>

**Masaki had cancer so isshin left her and told ichigo and his sisters that she was seeing someone else to try and protect them if she ever passed away, but ended up backfiring afterwards. Why he kept the letters...I don't know myself. **

**Anyway, this was a little sad to write you know? I thought of how ichigo's mother would have died if he lived a normal life...and well, it made me anyway tell me what ya think! All reviews will count and any questions you have, I'll be more than happy to answer! **

**Peace from your ice writer, Yuki.H**


End file.
